


two

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: A aproximação de seus corpos deixou Renjun um pouco confuso, mas com o coração como se estivesse saindo de sua boca. Se o chinês não havia o parado até agora, certamente não o pararia se ele fizesse algo a mais, certo?





	two

**Author's Note:**

> "like a force to be reckoned with a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss, i will love you with every single thing i have." two - sleeping at last.
> 
> oi!! voltando com mais uma renmin (que era pra ser algo totalmente diferente do que saiu, mas a gente releva heh). espero que gostem e boa leitura! <3

Renjun e Jaemin são melhores amigos.

Melhores amigos daqueles que são carne e unha, que fazem qualquer coisa juntos. Daqueles que sempre recorrem um ao outro quando têm problemas, quando passam por dificuldades.

Se conheciam desde berço. A forte amizade de suas mães ajudou bastante nesse processo.

Eles eram sortudos.

Renjun e Jaemin eram sortudos por terem um ao outro, por sempre terem alguém a quem depositar sua total confiança, a “depositar” suas fraquezas, suas mágoas. Mais sortudos ainda por sempre ajudarem um ao outro, custe o que custar.

Renjun e Jaemin eram melhores amigos.

Eram melhores amigos que a vida os deu a oportunidade de apaixonarem-se um pelo outro, mas, ainda assim, melhores amigos.

Não sabiam como tinha começado, só chegou ao ponto de eles perceberem que, além da amizade, queriam algo a mais. Queriam poder acariciarem-se com mais intimidade – não que eles não tivessem, mas sempre existia uma barreira do que era platônico e o que não era. Poder beijarem-se, chamar por apelidos românticos, por mais clichê que isso seja, dormirem agarradinhos... Queriam poder se chamarem de “namorado”.

Mas era difícil.

Não sabia se conseguiriam ter coragem para ultrapassar essa barreira e acabar com a tão bela amizade que construíram, ou melhor, que o destino construiu. Sim, eles achavam que era coisa de destino. Aquele conforto, aquela sensação de estar com seu porto seguro, aquele sentimento de saber que podem sempre contar com aquela pessoa... Era muito mais que estarem no lugar certo, na hora certa. Era destino.

Renjun e Jaemin estavam destinados um ao outro.

Almas gêmeas? Poderia até ser, porém algo que eles realmente tinham certeza era que aquilo não foi uma simples coincidência. Suas mães serem amigas não era coincidência. Nada poderia ser considerado coincidência no caso de Renjun e Jaemin. Era como se o destino realmente tivesse traçado aquilo. Como se o destino tivesse desenhado à lápis tudo que acontecia com eles... Era como se o destino tivesse reservado Jaemin para Renjun, assim como Renjun para Jaemin. Por mais clichê que isso soe, talvez o destino realmente tenha destinado aqueles garotos a ficarem juntos.

E por mais que eles sentissem isso, não desabafavam um com o outro. Como citado anteriormente, o medo de perderem-se era muito maior.

Mas, mesmo que todas as inseguranças falassem mais alto, o destino, assim como os destinaram, também iria dar uma ajudinha nisso.

Era uma noite de sábado, Renjun estava em seu dormitório, assistindo a algum programa em sua TV – mas não fazia ideia do que era, só estava assistindo a isso porque estava entediado. Jaemin era – pasmem – seu colega de quarto, mas havia saído para ir à alguma festa. Ele tinha chamado Renjun, mas o garoto não estava com paciência o suficiente para interagir com outras pessoas. Mesmo que ficasse entediado a noite toda, era melhor que ficar rodeado de pessoas totalmente alcoolizadas, fumando em lugares desnecessários e, principalmente, ficando com outras pessoas.

Renjun era do tipo que não suportava ver pessoas ficando com outras em sua frente, sendo, a maior razão disso, estar apaixonado. Por que ele se prestaria ao papel de presenciar isso se ele não poderia fazer o mesmo? Ridículo e, talvez, egoísta, mas Renjun não ligava. Não queria ficar de birra em uma festa. Renjun guardava seus comportamentos infantis para si mesmo, muito obrigado.

Quando Renjun desistiu totalmente de tentar entender o que estava assistindo, já passavam das duas da manhã. Desligou a televisão e, como já estava deitado, preparava-se para dormir. Ao cobrir-se e fechar os olhos, Renjun ouve uma batida na porta. Várias batidas, na verdade.

Pensou, automaticamente, em Jaemin. Provavelmente, o garoto esquecera a chave do quarto ou estava bêbado o suficiente para não lembrar de como abrir uma maçaneta. Com um suspiro um pouco irritado, Renjun levanta-se para abria a porta. O chinês esperava que Jaemin estivesse em suas piores condições, mas surpreendeu-se ao observar o amigo. Ele estava péssimo, mas não por estar alcoolizado ou algo do tipo. Observando, detalhadamente, o rosto de Jaemin, o chinês pôde perceber indícios de choro. Seus olhos estavam levemente inchados e um pouco vermelhos. Sua testa e suas bochechas também estavam um pouco vermelhas. Jaemin, com toda certeza, tinha chorado.

Renjun tem esse conhecimento desde que eles eram pequenos. Uma vez, eles estavam brincando no parque e Jaemin sumiu da vista de Renjun. O pequenino correu o parque inteiro para encontrar o amigo atrás de uma árvore, chorando. Alguns meninos mais velhos tinham implicado com Jaemin quando ele saiu para dar uma volta. Ele achou esse local e ficou lá, chorando, tanto por vergonha quanto por terem o machucado. Quando Renjun olhou para o rosto de Jaemin, seus olhinhos, testa e bochechas estavam exatamente como estavam agora.

Mas a questão é: por que Jaemin estava chorando? O que poderia acontecer de tão grave para o garoto chorar?

Quando volta aos seus sentidos, Renjun se desespera. Ele, imediatamente, leva Jaemin para dentro do dormitório e fecha a porta. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, por estar preocupado, ele segura o rosto de Jaemin, perguntando o que aconteceu.

O mais alto não consegue dar uma resposta, a não ser fechar os olhos e segurar uma das mãos de Renjun ainda em seu rosto. Parecia que ele estava aproveitando aquele momento, como se não pudesse mais ter aquilo por um bom tempo. Jaemin ficou naquela posição por uns segundos, até fazer o que Renjun não estava – nem um pouco – esperando que ele fizesse.

A aproximação de seus corpos deixou Renjun um pouco confuso, mas com o coração como se estivesse saindo de sua boca. Jaemin leva uma de suas mãos até a bochecha de Renjun, acariciando-a. Logo em seguida, cola sua testa na do garoto a sua frente. Jaemin pôde perceber o quão nervoso Renjun estava, mas iria prosseguir com aquilo. Se o chinês não havia o parado até agora, certamente não o pararia se ele fizesse algo a mais, certo?

Sem dar chance de sua mente responder com um belo “não” e lembrar de todas as suas inseguranças, Jaemin inclina-se até chegar ao local que sempre teve vontade de sentir. Não diria que ele sonhava com isso, mas era uma das coisas que o garoto mais queria desde que descobriu seus sentimentos por seu melhor amigo. Imaginava como seria o beijar, como seria, finalmente, quebrar aquela distância que ele lutava para não quebrar toda vez que via Renjun. Queria saber se o beijar era tão incrível como pensava que seria.

Renjun, no momento, se encontrava desnorteado, mas isso tudo pareceu passar quando Jaemin, lentamente, encosta seus lábios nos dos chinês. Foi apenas um selinho, porém conseguiu com que Renjun realizasse que era recíproco. Seus sentimentos eram recíprocos. O chinês não imaginaria que, durante esse tempo todo, poderia ter deixado seus pensamentos de lado e ir falar com Jaemin.

E Jaemin, que não aguentava mais essa indecisão, também percebeu que era recíproco naquele momento. Não precisava ter chorado no colo de Mark, achando que acabaria com a amizade deles se ele tentasse alguma coisa. Não precisaria beber e chorar mais ainda por sentir-se tão frustrado por não conseguir fazer nada, mesmo que ele quisesse fazer aquilo mais que tudo. Não precisaria esperar o efeito da bebida passar para Renjun não pensar que ele estava fazendo aquilo porque estava alterado. Jaemin não acreditava que só precisaria de um pouquinho de coragem para conseguir fazer o que tanto queria.

O mais alto afasta seus lábios, lentamente, voltando a encarar Renjun, que se encontrava de olhos fechados, mas com um sorriso escapando de sua boca. Os dois soltarem um “eu amo você”, ao mesmo tempo, fez com que ambos soltassem risadas e voltassem a se beijar. Dessa vez, como sempre quiseram.

Renjun e Jaemin eram melhores amigos, que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, mas ainda bem que o destino deu seu jeito para que toda aquela mágoa e insegurança fossem esquecidas.

Renjun e Jaemin era melhores amigos, mas, bem... Provavelmente, daqui a alguns dias, seriam melhores amigos e _namorados._

**Author's Note:**

> oi, de novo heh espero que tenham gostado!! eu sei que tá bem curtinha e "boba", mas eu gostei de como ficou. nunca tinha escrito uma fic apenas com diálogos implícitos e gostei da experiência?? talvez eu venha a postar mais fics com esse estilo mais vezes <3 
> 
> ah, e - talvez - eu esteja escrevendo uma renhyuck e poste ou final desse mês ou começo de março :DD mais uma vez, obrigada por terem lido!!


End file.
